User blog:Iamthelegion/Scorpion vs Iceman - C vs VG
Look at that, Meriweather! Oops, wrong battle :P. Today we have a sibling-killing, elemental, getting closer battle betwixt Bobby Drake, the Iceman, and Hanzo Hazashi, the undead ninja Scorpion. Prepare for me trying to have interesting flows. Cast: Legion as Scorpion Legion as Iceman Battle starts in the arena for the announcing, but then Scorpion takes them to the Netherrealm. Teh Battuh: Iceman: So Danny Ketch wants his take on Bobby Drake? A piece of cake to brutalise this rake Jack fake Ice break is what I make for Legion's sake Craft a stone wonderland out of your magma lake Deal you a frosty reception, leave you stunned in conception Revenge? Change direction before your SECOND deception Quan Chi's magic pales in comparison to what I spit I suggest your defence you garrison before this bit Might as well bring palette swap along for all it'll do I'm frozen solid and over ten times hotter than you! Scorpion: Tournament killer gets first strike, now I'll tell you why You need to lay a hit and your best line there was a lie I advise you to see wo you faceoff before I off your face And I know you saved heaven, but this is the other place From Outworld to the Netherealm, a cold-hearted inferno When I'm at the series helm it's a SUCCESS and due so Gaming overlord against the king of box office poison Don't stand a snowball's chance in this Hades, boy's done This X-Men Aquaman deserves his rep as a fail, no pride Bring you to your grave, the Magik to your Kitty Pryde (The camera zooms in as a snowflake falls onto Scorpion's head and evaporates, then pans up to show a huge cloud dropping ice, before zooming out to reveal that Iceman has turned into the Ice Monolith) Ice Monolith: You let a real Beast in, bringing a reflection cuz I'm so smooth Making up for your sins? If not, take Kratos into your groove You are the biggest flaming non-threat since Burning Man An entire icy Alliance couldn't improve on my frozen plan Put you in an ice slab, more than this matchstick could melt Ice Demon of mammoth proportions stomps like you never felt It's an icy day in hell when I put you to death with finality Like Glacius cross Shao Kahn, dealing your SOUL a FATALITY! Bring on your ninjitsu, I took out Shang-Chi and T'Challa Rulk burnt much hotter, that should make Deadman here falter If you'd like I can go impossible, make you Sub-Zero Kelvin Frosting you harder than Bi Han, more vengeful than heaven! One shot and cue your elimination from more than this comp Ask Thor, I've taken out gods with this sort of curbstomp (Ice Monolith's foot falls down onto Scorpion, who teleports away just befire he gets hit. Scorpion tosses his Mankirgasura into Ice Monolith's chest, and pulls out Iceman as he starts his next line) Scorpion: GET OVER HERE Bobby, I'm not done with you yet Bet you think you had me running with that set Devil from hell, even reactors get that undead can't die Need no form to kill gods, Raiden Kahn explain why You bite more than Baraka, but in a seriously boring way Remember when you went sleep stalking on your birthday? Rip your heart out through your soul, teleport you into magma Even if you add the 'rok', you couldn't even take on Ragna Mortal Kombat volts are sure to leave this punk Thor MK's the only X that people care about, for sure Leave the Yeti feeling Toasty!, put Bi down round two Your boasts are like your friend lists, empty, dude Jack Frost the Otzi is not one to talk about originality You tried to be fatal, but you really just brought a BABALITY! Teh outro: Otzi: That was colder than my grave. Was it a meltdown or was the flame extinguished? Which duo should duke it out next? That's on you. (aka, I need ideas) Hint for finale whenever it happens: A goliath in a chair looks over the carnage in the arena. Camera pans around whilst zooming until you can see but a yellow mouth, which turns into a grin. Hint for next battle: Electrolytes. Who won this battle, brah? Scorpion Iceman Category:Blog posts